An Instrument of Death
by soitgoes-staygold
Summary: Coulson and Fury question Tony about his involvement with Dean, Constantine, Deadpool, and Jason.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all mistakes are my own. They are owned by the CW, DC, and Marvel

"What are you thinking Stark? Even for you, this is completely and utterly stupid." The screaming classic rock music came to an abrupt halt as Nick Fury entered Tony Stark's workshop causing the inventor to flinch, dropping the blowtorch he was holding. Tony lunged, shutting off the gas line to the torch before turning to face the very angry Director of SHIElD. "Nicky, what can I do for you?" Tony gave the man his most innocent, guileless smile possible as he waved his hands, closing down the holograms that were up around him. Fury gave Stark his patented one-eyed glare as the door to the lab opened letting Agent Coulson through. Tony turned to face the unflappable agent with pleading eyes, "Coulson, come on help me out here, I have no idea what I did now, Fury can't just come in guns blazing assuming I know what I did wrong, I never know what I do wrong, ask Pepper hell ask Rhodey," the genius spoke rapidly, hoping to get out of trouble before he could dig himself a deeper hole. Coulson's eyebrow twitched slightly, displaying his amusement at the billionaire. "Mr. Stark, we know you know what we are talking about. You are currently housing the most dangerous mercenary, a recently deceased vigilante, a con artist specializing in dark magic, and a formerly wanted psychotic serial killer and occultist. The amount of paperwork Mr. Stark," Coulson sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "we actually had to create some new forms to cover the possible consequences and policies for this endeavour." Tony smirked at the last remark from Coulson, he hated paperwork himself, but loved giving others more to do.

"Stark, just tell us what the hell is going on and if we need to make contingencies for the shit you seem to get yourself into," Fury growled as he loomed over Tony, glancing at the schematics laying on the bench behind the inventor. Tony snorted, "sure Nick, like you don't already have a million plans in placed if I go off the rails." Both Coulson and Fury cocked their heads conceding the point, they took no chances when it came to Tony Stark. "We're worried Tony. Working with Loki alone is cause for concern, but add in those four, you can understand where we are coming from," Coulson placated Tony. Tony's eyes narrowed at the two men, "SHIELD works with Deadpool on a regular basis, you've hired him plenty of times. Okay, so yes, Loki doesn't have the best track record and believe me I wouldn't be working with him if it wasn't absolutely essential, I mean when Death tells you to do something, you do it, am I right," Tony rubbed as hand through his greasy hair as he rambled, missing the widening eyes of the two agents at the mention of Death. "And yes, probably not good working with a former protege of Batman, the man is territorial on a good day, but the kid is good, I mean real good, if a little rough around the edges," Tony continued, trying to convince Fury and Coulson while giving them the most minimum amount of information possible. By the looks he was receiving, Tony was just making them more suspicious and curious.

Fury held up a hand, stopping Tony from continuing his rambling speech. Tony watched as Fury and Coulson exchanged what could only be described as a concerned look, "Stark, what do you mean by Death told you to do something?" Coulson questioned softly. Tony's head whipped around, eyes comically large as his jaw worked up and down at a loss for words. Fury's eyebrow arched indicating there was no way Tony was getting out of this question. Tony heaved out a groan, mentally cursing himself. "Death stopped by a few weeks ago asking me to make him some weapons for a few worthy people, said I would need a sorcerer to help with the magical elements, hence why Loki is here," Tony said in his most nonchalant voice possible, not even remotely fooling Fury and Coulson. "Why, and what type of weapons?" Coulson asked, eyes intent on the genius as Tony flicked his wrist causing a panel in the wall to move, revealing four new weapons. "They are not enchanted yet, so they're just regular old weapons. As for the why, I am assuming it has something to do with Thanos and the Soul Gem," Tony shrugged, walking over the the weapons rack as Coulson and Fury followed giving each other a look, they would investigate this Thanos and Soul Gem later.

The weapons consisted of two katanas, four guns, two knives, and a sword. They were beautifully crafted with a mixture of ancient and modern. The katanas were clearly for Deadpool, but Fury and Coulson were unsure of the others. Tony felt the other men's eyes on him, "two of the guns and one knife are for Jason. Constantine gets a gun and knife, while Dean will have the sword and last gun." With a final nod, Tony flicked his wrist and closed the panel in the wall, sealing in the weapons. "What are the spells that Loki has to lay on the weapons?" Fury asked, striding back to the center of the workshop. "They're from this book Death gave me, as are the designs for the weapons. I have no idea what the spells mean, close as I can tell, the spells will only work for those who are worthy of them. There's four spells and each one is different, so I assume that means they're about different worth, but who the hell knows, I mean Death, really," Stark snorted with an exaggerated shrug. Coulson eyed Stark, "do the spells have titles or names?" Tony nodded, walking over to a bench, grabbing the book Death left him. He quickly flipped to the pages showing the weapons and spells, "A spell for the Deathless, a spell for the Valiant, a spell for the Damned, and a spell for the Righteous." Silence reigned between the three men before Coulson broke the it with a contemplative look, "so who is to be deemed worthy of each? Which of those four men is Deathless, Valiant, Damned, and Righteous?"


End file.
